el amor de un medabot enamorado
by gar filob
Summary: los medabots van a la escuela metabee,rokusho son grandes amigos pero rokusho quiere algo más que amistad pero cuando ve que otros medabots están interesados en metabee ara lo que sea para que metebee solo lo ame a él,si eso significa matarlos lo hara ya que solo el lo puede amar pero su crush no parecerá tan inocente ya que es un doncel y tiene otra personalidad dark-killer
1. Capítulo 1 la nueva escuela

la nueva escuela

Hoy era un día nuevo en medapolis y todos los medabots estaban haciendo su vida habitual bueno, no era una mañana común, sino que unos dos medabots llegaban tarde a su primer día de escuela y, por tanto, los que estaban llegando tarde eran metabee y rokusho

 **Metabee:** rokusho apúrate llegaremos tarde * corriendo a toda velocidad *

 **Rokusho:** te dije que despertaras temprano, pero tú eres muy arrogante *Siguiéndolo* además aún quedan tres minutos para que te toque la campana

 **Metabee:** calla te *entra a la escuela, pero no ve por donde va y choca con alguien y ambos caen al suelo* ngh

 **Oceana:** *lo mira y se sonroja un poco* eto te puedes bajar de mi por favor

 **Metabee:** * la mira y se levanta rápido * lo lamento no vi por donde iba y por cierto soy metabee y tu como te llamas * la ayuda a levantarse *

 **Oceana:** * se levanta * soy oceana un gusto en conocerte metabee

 **Rokusho:** * llega y los mira, pero siente celos * ejem * se acerca a ellos * metabee quien es ella

 **Metabee:** a hola rokusho ella es oceana sin querer choque con ella oceana él es mi mejor amigo rokusho al principio es algo frio, pero si lo conoces bien es un gran amigo del alma

 **Oceana:** ya veo es un gusto en conocerte rokusho espero que nos llevemos bien

 **Rokusho:** lo mismo digo oceana será mejor ir al gimnasio ya que hay se reunirán todos

 **Metabee:** está bien nos vemos más tarde oceana *se va junto con rokusho*

 **Oceana:** nos vemos querido *se va*

en el gimnasio *

Todos estaban en el gimnasio presentando a la atención al director samurái quien daría inicio al año nuevo escolar a todos los medabots y la presentación a los nuevos

 **Samirai:** bien queridos estudiantes que presentan a dos nuevos alumnos y espero que los traten bien asique * mira a metabee ya rokusho * por favor presenten se

 **Metabee:** soy metabee y mi medalla es del tipo de kabuto y me gusta robobatallar y puedo ser un poco orgulloso pero yo soy fuerte, defiendo a mis amigos de cualquier peligro y el es mi mejor amigo de rokusho

 **rokusho:** soy rokusho y mi medalla es del tipo kuwagata y al principio solo soy frió y solitario pero si logran conocerme bien seremos buenos amigos y no me gusta mucho robobatallar pero sí es necesario lo hago

todos miraban a rokusho pero muchas miradas eran dirigidas a metabee ya que a pesar de ser un medabo hombre tenia un buen cuerpo algo que molesto un poco a rokusho pero decidió calmarse

 **samurai:** bueno eso es todo y ahora valla a sus salones y no causen problemas solo se puede robobatallar en la hora de gimnasio o en el recreo en clase eso llega prohibido

Después de eso todos se van a sus salones y otros se acercan a metabee y a rokusho para saber más de ellos

 **peppercat:** hola yo soy peppercat y ellos son mis amigos totalaizer sumulidon krosserdog rosk arc-dash y brass y ella es ..

 **metabee:** *mira quien es* oceana hola de nuevo

 **peppercat:** ya se conocen

 **oceana:** nos conocimos en la entrada

 **sumilidon:** ya veo *se acerca a metabee* soy sumilidon y espero que nos llevemos bien

 **metabee:** *asiente* lo mismo espero

 **rokusho:** es un placer sumilidon

 **sumilidon:** (para ser hombre tiene buen cuerpo pero prefiero otro medabot) si tienes algún problema o no sabes cómo guiarte en este lugar solo avisame y te ayudare

 **rosk:** cuenta con migo también metabee

 **rokusho:** no creo que sea necesario ya que metabee siempre acude ami primero que a cualquier otro medabots

 **oceana:** calma rokusho

 **krosserdog:** sera mejor volver a la clase que tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo malo o bueno pasara

 **peppercat:** ok krosserdog

todos vuelven a clase pero metabee sentía que lo miraban pero intentaba ignorarlo ya que no quería preocupar a nadie

 **spiritus:** *mirando a metabee* (hay esta mi nueva presa) *sonrie y vuelve a clase*

en clase

 **rokusho:** *mirando a su alrededor* (tengo un mal presentimiento y por que tengo este deceo de.. matar) *ignora eso y mira a metabee* (siempre es inocente sobretodo cuando se trata de amiatades nunca cambiara)

 **metabee:** (por que me sigo sintiendo observado)

 **????-??????: (no lo se ukisito)**

 **metabee:** (calla te dark-killer y te dije que no soy pasibo)

 **dark-killer: (como sea pero recuerda que esta noche me dibertire con cada medabot que encuentre)**

 **metabee:** (no quiero tener petroleo en mis manos de nuevo)

 **dark-killer: (tu no eres capas de detener me)**

despues de clases en la salida

 **metabee:** *esperando a rokusho* (que se apure por favor que me estoy aburriendo de tanto esperar)

 **spiritus:** *lo ve y ve que no hay nadie cerca* (perfecto) *se acerca a metabee* hola

 **metabee:** *la mira* hola y quien eres

 **spiritus:** soy spiritus y tu debes ser metabee cierto

 **metabee:** *asiente* por que lo preguntas

 **spiritus:** *le quita la mascara y se quita la sulla* por esto *lo agarra del menton y lo besa*

 **metabee:** *intenta separarse pero siente que alguien lo golpea en la nuca y cae inconciente*

 **spiritus:** *lo atrapa* no podias esperar oceana

 **oceana:** lo lamento pero tu ya sabes como soy

 **spiritus:** sera mejor irnos ahora antes de que nos vean *se llevan a metabee a otro lugar*

 **rokusho:** *llega corriendo* metabee lamento *recuperando el aliento* haberte echo esperar *mira que no esta* tanto *mira a todos lados* metabee

 **rosk:** *lo ve y se acerca a el* oye rokusho en donde esta metabee que no siempre estan juntos

 **rokusho:** le dije que me esperaba en la salida ya que tenia que terminar una tarea

 **rosk:** ya veo

 **rokusho:** esto me preocupa

 **rosk:** tal ves tubo que hacer algo *lo mira* ya se si el no esta en casa mañana lo buscamos junto con los demas

 **rokusho:** ok rosk *sonrie y ve la mascara de metabee y la de otra persona* eso es *las agarra*

/ **yo:** esque no se como decirle a eso ya que los medabots no son personas pero lei una historia donde ellos usaban mascara y usare / para hablar fuera de la historia/

 **rosk:** que esa es la

 **rokusho:** la mascara de metabee pero la otra no la reconosco

 **rosk:** esta noche peppercat organiso una reunion con los demas asíque alguno de ellos debe saber de quien es

 **rokusho:** *suspira* (metabee) vale te vere mas tarde

 **rosk:** adios *se va*

 **rokusho:** (prometo encontrarte metabee) *vuelve a casa corriendo*

ya en la noche

 **peppercat:** rokusho rosk me dijo que tenias algo que monstrarnos

 **rokusho:** si *saca la mascara y la deja en la mesa*

 **brass:** rokusho de quien es esa mascara

 **rokusho:** no lo se la encontre junto con la mascara de metabee por que tu sabes de quien es

 **brass:** *asiente* por desgracia si

 **peppercat:** brass de quien es la mascara

 **brass:** le pertenece a una medabot llamada spiritus y juega sucio

 **sumilidon:** a que te refieres con eso

 **brass:** va tras los nuevos solo necesita pocos segundos y ya te tiene en la cama

 **peppercat:** brass acaso tu te topaste con ella

 **brass:** *baja la mirada y asiente* ella no trabaja sola y ademas yo fui una de sus victimas

 **peppercat:** *la abraza* oh brass *triste*

 **rokusho:** pues ahora tiene a su nueva victima *saca la mascara de metabee*

 **rosk:** y esa victima es metabee

 **krosserdog:** hay que detenerla antes de que sea tarde

 **totalaizer:** estoy con tigo tal ves no conoscamos mucho a metabee pero se nota que el aria lo que sea por nosotros igual

 **sumilidon:** brass sabes en donde se esconde

 **brass:** vive en un edificio abandonado es un area peligrosa

 **peppercat:** pues a darle su meresido a esa loca

todos se van de la casa rapido a salvar a metabee antes de que fuera demaciado tarde

 **rokusho:** (metabee resiste)

/yo: chan chan chan aqui el capitulo de hoy y espero que les halla gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo/


	2. capitulo 2 por que me pasa esto a mi

por que me pasa esto a mi

/en el capitulo anterios nos enteramos de algunas cosas y ahora que haran los chicos pues ahora lo sabremos/

era de noche y en un edificio abandonado se encontraban tres medabots uno estaba atado a la cama y las otras dos esperando a que despierte

 **metabee:** *despierta algo aturdido por el golpe* ngh que paso *intenta moverse pero no puede* eh

 **spiritus:** al fin despiertas querido

 **metabee:** desatame

 **oceana:** lo lamento pero eso no sera posible metabee

 **metabee:** o-oceana


End file.
